The 42nd Hunger Games
by earinabox
Summary: A make your own tribute story. Please see inside for details! Happy Hunger Games. PS thank you finnicko-loves-aniec for the great cover art.
1. Chapter 1

As much as I hate myself for doing it, I'm making a make your own tribute hunger games. Post what district you want your tribute to be from, what they should look like, their gender, their name, and how they should die. Please be creative with your preferred manner of death. I'm looking for "Thrown into outer space by a 9 dimensional albino tiger" and not "she got stabbed". I will include all characters and all deaths, no matter what they are.


	2. Chapter 2

Anthony Haze looked nervously at the bowl of names. Twelve of those slips had his name on them. Oh god, let it not be him. "Hey now, Anthony, don't wish that someone else. They have thoughts and feelings just like you." Anthony looked down to his shoulder to see his conscience.

"I'm sorry Jiminy. It won't happen again."

Anthony looked up to the podium in front of him as Ginger Smith, his district's escort, began her usual speech. Finally, she finished and began reaching into the bowl of female names. "Maria Jackson."

As always in District 4, an older girl immediately yelled "I volunteer as tribute!" A tall redhead walked up onto the podium, saying "Triste Uldeste" into the microphone before Ginger could ask her name. Anthony recognized her: she was one of the other careers.

Ginger, looking flustered by this, said a quick, "And now, the boys." She slowly unfolded it, and read "Harry Kir-" before Anthony yelled "I volunteer as tribute!" He wouldn't let Triste beat him at that game.

"You've got this Anthony!" Jiminy quipped from his shoulder.

He said his name confidently into the microphone. When it was time to shake hands, he stared happily into Triste's olive eyes. He and Jiminy were going to walk out of that arena over her dead body.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I didn't want to make a reaping chapter for all my tributes, so here's a really quick way of doing this.

District 1

Sparkles never felt anything. Now, as he was volunteering as tribute, the his feeling of total grayness remained. Using his tremendous height, he looked over to the girl he knew would be volunteering with him. Maybe he would feel something after he broke her.

District 2

Not-Peeta stroked his goatee evilly. "These games are quite amusing prospects, aren't they?" He said in a cold British accent to the boy standing next to him. The boy paled and tried unsuccessfully to force his way through the crowd away from Not-Peeta. The lips under Not-Peeta's decidedly evil mustache twitched up into a grin as he watched the boy try to struggle away from him. The escort read out a name. Immediately after, Not-Peeta volunteered.

District 3

Mary Sue looked at the bowl of names nervously. Mary Sue was wearing a black skirt and a beautiful tank top and nail polish the same shade of blue as her eyes. She knew that all of those slips of paper had her name on them. She was a rebel, like her parents before her, and she was willing to fight in those games that had killed all of her siblings and her best friend and her boyfriend. When her district's escort read her name, she looked into the camera, raised her middle finger, and winked.

District 4

Leisel Hallows had been training for this moment her entire life. She turned her grey eyes towards the podium, patiently listened to the speech, waited for the escort to read the name for the female tribute, then volunteered.

District 5

Adolf Hitler was extremely surprised when his name was reaped in the hunger games. He had just crawled out of hell a year ago, and was still getting used to this whole dystopian future thing. He had thought disguising himself as a 14 year old would be perfect, but now he was getting reaped in the hunger games. Fuck.

District 6

Buttercup didn't understand what the girl reading her name meant, but she was annoyed when strangers grabbed her and put her on a train. Prim had hugged her close when her name was chosen, but the sociopath had just pointed and laughed. That was alright though, because this train had large quantities of catnip to occupy her time.

District 7

Harry Smith was sad when his name was called, but that was ok, because he was never mentioned again.

District 8

Julie was ready for this. Years of throwing spears and decapitating dummies had prepared her for this moment. Twelve years to be exact. "That's right Panem. Get out of the way, because the world's youngest victor is coming through." She thought confidently to herself.

District 9

George looked nervously into his district partner's eyes. He just knew she would kill him. Somehow, he just knew.

District 10

Instead of shaking her district partner's hand, Holly gave him a high five and yelled, "Wooh! Let's cooperate!" She immediately became a star in the capitol.

District 11

Wheaty Moore hated her name. She hated quite a lot of things, but her name was first and foremost of these. Second was her parents, as they gave her that name. Third was the hunger games. When her name was read to all of Panem, things got bad. When nobody volunteered to replace her, it got worse. Finally, when she had to have a teary conversation with her parents as they sent her into the hunger games, well, let's just say it was not her day.

District 12

Leisel Hallows crossed her fingers. It couldn't be her in these hunger games. It just couldn't. Her name was pulled out of the bowl, and she screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, a new chapter is finally up! Hopefully you all enjoy. Also, before you read this Butterknifequeen, please know I am sorry.

Leisel Hallows turned her grey eyes out into the crowd. Hundreds of freakishly changed faces stared back at her, cheering her name in excitement. "Now" She thought to herself, remembering what her stylist had told her.

"When you feel the moment is right, press this button on the dress." He had said excitedly, jestering towards the middle of the puffy white dress.

"What will it do?" She had asked.

"You'll see."

Leisel pushed the button tentatively. Her dress immediately began to swell up, lifting her high into the sky. Fake lightning flashed across her dress, illuminating the crowd below. They cheered in excitement at the marvel before them. Leisel continued going up and up, until something in the dress shuddered.

Leisel Hallows dropped quickly to the ground head first, shattering her skull as she hit the street and dying instantly. The puffy dress had transformed into a beautiful silky grey dress that wrinkled around her knees.

"And I thought my wardrobe malfunctions were bad!" one commentator said, breaking the silence in the crowd.

"It looks like instead of making a splash, Leisel Hallows has made a splat!" the other replied, and both laughed along with one fourth of Panem.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thank you Finicko-loves-Anniec for the beautiful cover art. Sorry it's been a while, I've been a bit busy lately, and haven't been able to update this story. As always, please review, favorite, follow, or put a ring on it if you like it!

* * *

Adolph Hitler surveyed his fellow tributes. They had scattered around various training stations, leaving none open for him. This was not an acceptable situation- _he _couldn't share equipment with the other tributes. Something had to be done. He grabbed a nearby box and stood on it, then began loudly speaking, hoping to gain some of the tributes' attention. "Friends, fellow Germans, my lovely-"

"What are Germans?" One of the tributes asked.

"Excuse me, I meant Panem… Panemians? Fellow Panemians, we find ourself in an intolerable situation. While we were innocently going about our business, some terrible evildoers have taken all the stations!" The small group that had came to watch the man began walking away, unimpressed. "No! Don't leave me! Do you know who I am? I am the Führer of the grand nation of Germany!"

The same voice asked again, "What's Germany?"

"Shut up you! I will not share training stations!" Hitler tried to regain composure. "Together, we will unite the all the training stations! First, we will start with that small, undefended one right there." The crowd dispersed again, leaving Hitler alone on his box. "No!" he cried, "It is is all mine! Mine mine mine mine mine!"

Not-Peeta snorted at the man's futile attempts to rally the crowd. "Amature." he thought to himself, and went back to attempting to manipulate one of his fellow tributes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello guys! Here's the new chapter, badly fixing all the mistakes I made in chapter 3.

"Tierza, Tierza, Tierza… I don't recognize you." Caesar Flickerman looked at Tierza, hoping for an explanation. "You weren't reaped."

"Yeah, I just sorta came here, and now I'm here, and its like wtf but whatever you know? I just go with the flow and if that means going into the hunger games thats just the way the cookie crumbles. I mean, what if I'm supposed to go into the hunger games and it's some sort of divine will compelling me forward through life? I don't want to mess with divine will… Would you? I mean but really the hunger games of all the things divine will could have chosen but like I said I go with the flow and just keep on keepin on you know? By the way hi dad hi mom hi Bree hi Sarah hi aunt Rosie hi Tony hi Rose hi uncle Bill hi…"

"So, Tierza, do you have a dramatic backstory or some comical personality quirk?"

"Well, I can juggle. Does that count?"

Caesar leaned back in his chair and sighed. It was going to be a long night.

"So… Leisel, I feel we're having the opposite problem with you as with Tierza. I'm pretty sure you just died."

"Yeah… I did…"

"So, why are you here? Why haven't you moved on to a higher plane of existence? Do you have a secret you need to tell first, or a lost wedding ring you must find, or.."

"No, I was written into the story twice. I thought that meant I had twice the chances of winning, but I guess not. Stupid stylist, that really hurt."

"So, then, are you the badass tribute career from district four or are you the pretty lame one from district 12?"

"I'm the badass and not lame person from district 12, thank you very much." Caesar turned uncomfortably in his seat.


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the long update time guys! Hopefully chapters will be more frequent now, as my other beautiful fanfiction (that everyone here should read and favorite even if they didn't enjoy it because I will kill their tributes in lame and painful ways if they don't) has ended. Sorry everyone whose tributes have been forgotten, put in as different people, maimed, dropped from tall heights, been given schizophrenia, etc.

* * *

Holly looked on as all the other tributes (minus one notable exception) stared at the arena they had just entered. It was a very safe arena. No lava streams, no explosions, just a nice padded path leading to a padded forest. She was so excited; finally, she would know what being in the hunger games was really like! Holly wondered how it would feel when she took another person's life. She quivered in excitement as the count ticked down. 5, 4, 3, 2,1. Holly burst off running towards the center. She looked at the other tributes going to the center; Not-Peeta, Sparkles, George, Julie, Tierza, the cat, and a multitude of unnamed characters put in to let the author have deaths without killing their favorite characters were all sprinting towards the Cornucopia. Holly arrived first and scooped up three throwing knives. "Hey George, let's cooperate!" George seemed confused by this, so Holly made her point more clear. Flicking her wrist quickly, she threw a knife into George's neck. Mimet I Jumpherb did something or another to indicate the author hadn't forgotten about them.

"I was wrong." His last thought flashed quickly across his mind before he fell unconscious. The knife exploded, launching George's remains high into the sky. The majority of his torso came down, squashing a poor, unnamed girl. Holly grabbed some food, a backpack, a battle axe, and a stapler before running towards the safe forest of padded trees. Several tributes were in her way, but all had apparently felt the pain of accidentally stapling themselves before and gave her a wide birth. Holly watched as Tierza fired an arrow into another tribute.

"That seems unlikely." She thought to herself. Finally, Holly happened upon Mary Sue.

"Hey Mary Sue, let's cooperate!" said Holly happily. Mary Sue was wearing a grey jumpsuit, red colored contacts, and her district token, a skull charm with a snake in it.

"Yeah! What weapons do you have?" Mary Sue asked beautifully.

"Just this stapler." Mary Sue's eyes wandered to the battle axe on Holley's back, but she was too thick to make any logical thoughts about this.

"I don't use weapons. I'm going to be a healer in these hunger games! Wooh!" A wave of distinctly German giggles erupted from a nearby bush. Panicking, Holly slammed her stapler down into the bush repeatedly, not stopping until a rather old and fat man ran out of it.

"Wow, Mary Sue, that seems really…. Nice of you." Holly regretted her choice of allies.


	8. Chapter 8

Hopefully I haven't said anything about how often I plan to update this...

Around this time, Sapphire Minier decided she deserved mention in the story, as did Mimet I Jumpherb, so they teamed up. "So, Mimet, have any interesting personality traits?"

"I'm Rue's younger sister!" Sapphire had no clue what this person was talking about.

"Who's Rue?"

"Oh, that hasn't happened yet. You'll know what I mean. What about you?"

"I have a phobia of breath mints." Mimet didn't know how to respond to this. The two girls walked deeper into the very safe jungle, pushing away blankets and pillows. In the distance, they spotted a lone tribute, skipping through the forest.

"Let's kill her!" Sapphire said.

"No, let's make an alliance with her!" Sapphire stared at Mimet, seriously doubting her faith in her.

"You want an alliance with the person skipping in the Hunger Games? That is the person you want to trust your life with?"

"Yes?" Sapphire considered killing Mimet.

"Well, I'm going to kill her, so that's too bad." Mimet protested, but the pair approached the girl. Hiding behind a bush, Sapphire readied an arrow. The girl was drawing a flower in the dirt, completely oblivious of them. The first arrow caught her in the knee, and she began stumbling about. The next one pierced her neck, and she fell to the ground.

"A plague on both your houses!" the girl gargled, then spoke no more. In the background, a giant party popper went off, signifying the death of another tribute.

Anthony pushed himself to keep going. He had nothing with him, just a rock he had picked up to defend himself if a situation arose. Jiminy kept cheering him on, motivating him to take step after step. "Jiminy, I'm pretty dehydrated. I really need to find some water."

"Why don't get a drink from that water fountain over there?"

"That's tapwater! Who knows what's in it? I need SmartWater!"

"Sometimes, we all have to make sacrifices Anthony." Anthony grimaced and drank from the water fountain, shuddering with thoughts of hypothetical lead poisoning him as he drank.

Adolf Hitler rubbed the two sticks together, trying to make a flame. None was forthcoming, and he yelled in frustration. He tried again, more vigorously, and a spark emerged from the wood. Adolf blowed on it gently, kindling the tiny flame. He added more wood onto the pile. As he threw a log onto the pile, a giant, nine dimensional, snow white tiger leaped from out of it. Hitler had just enough time for his mind to be blown by the site of a nine dimensional object before he was hurled into space, where his blood was sucked out of all orifices and his eyeballs popped out then exploded.


	9. Chapter 9

Tierza looked at Sparkles- oh wait, no she didn't. Tierza turned her head towards Sparkles. Sparkles stared at her. He wondered if the others would mind if he killed her. Probably. It would be best to lay low, then kill them while they slept. Leisel was unsuccessfully preparing a fire.

And then the author got bored with the story and the rapture happened. Leisel, Mimet, Anthony, and Tierza were eaten by clowns because they were bad characters. Wheaty and Sapphire were brought into the kingdom of heaven. Johanna/Katniss and Peeta/Delly became cannon, Finnick, Prim, and the old guy from the Walking Dead never died, and finally there was peace on Earth.


End file.
